disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elsa/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Elsa the Snow Queen in motion picture and television productions. Films ''Frozen 2014-01-12_05.43.41_am.png|9 year-old Elsa sleeping 2014-01-12_05.44.22_am.png|Anna: (whispers) "Elsa! Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!" 2014-01-12_05.44.34_am.png|(sleepily) "Anna, go back to sleep." 10007246_10152231133376855_1308949881_o.jpg|Elsa to Anna: "Ready?" Tumblr mz7h35PFS91tpv2c0o1 1280.png YoungAE.jpg OlafcreationHD.jpg Olaf's creation.png|"Hi, I'm Olaf" Little Anna and Elsa with Olaf.jpg Little elsa-little anna.png|Whee! Young elsa.jpg|"Hang on!" Frozen-anna-elsa.jpg 2014-01-12_06.21.46_am.png Princesses Anna and Elsa with their mother.jpg|Elsa with her mother and sister 2014-01-12 05.59.31 am.png Pabbie Frozen3.jpg 2014-01-12_05.59.54_am.png 2014-01-12 06.00.58 am.png Pabbie Frozen Memories.jpg Olafdream.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-700.jpg Pabbieprophocy.jpg 2014-01-12_06.01.40_am.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-881.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-884.jpg 2014-01-12_06.23.05_am.png|Uh-oh! 2014-01-12_06.02.07_am.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-960.jpg|12 year-old Elsa 2014-01-12_06.04.21_am.png 2014-01-12_05.50.05_am.png|18 year-old Elsa saying goodbye to her parents (one last time) TeenElsa to parents.jpg|"Do you have to go?" 2014-01-12_05.50.39_am.png 442235566.jpg|Elsa grieves the loss of her parents. Fullscreen capture 1112013 94014 AM.bmp.jpg|''Don't let them in Fullscreen capture 1112013 53056 PM.bmp.jpg|''Don't let them see'' 2014-01-12 07.23.15 am.png|''Be the good girl..." 2014-01-12_06.44.12_am.png|"...you always have to be'' 2014-01-12 07.23.31 am.png|''Conceal, don't feel..." 2014-01-12_07.23.42_am.png|"...put on a show'' 2014-01-12 07.23.52 am.png|''Make one wrong move..." 2014-01-12_07.24.02_am.png|''...and everyone will know'' 2014-01-12_07.24.17_am.png|''It's agony to wait'' 2014-01-12_07.24.42_am.png|''Tell the guards to open up..." 2014-01-12 07.24.54 am.png|"...the gate!'' 2014-01-12_07.25.18_am.png|''Don't let them in, don't let them see...be the good girl you always have to be'' 37875322.jpg 27263535.jpg|''Conceal'' 2014-01-12_07.25.35_am.png|''Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know'' Annaincoronationday.png|Hi there! Elsa_crowned.jpg|Elsa being crowned queen at her coronation. Thenewqueenofarendelle.png Welcometothewnewqueen.png|"Get it together...control it!" 2013-11-09 06.28.41 am.png|Queen Elsa and her subjects. Queenelsaofarendelle.png Clapsfromarendellepeoples.png Fullscreen capture 1112013 93922 AM.bmp.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2244.jpg Theprincessandthenewqueen.png Princessandqueen.png Fullscreen capture 1222013 40702 PM.bmp.jpg|"What is that amazing smell?" Whatisanamazingsmell...chocolate!.png|(both sniff) "Chocolate!" Fullscreen capture 1112013 93917 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa and Anna laughing together Frozen Sisters.png Duque-weselton.jpg 456333356.jpg|Elsa and Anna meeting the Duke of Weselton frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2351.jpg Dukemeetannaelsa.jpg The Duke's Hair.gif|The Duke of Weselton's wig!!! Anna-elsa-duke-of-weselton.jpg|Elsa and Anna snort with laughter directly afterward. frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2393.jpg|"Sorry..." Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2427.jpg|Elsa giggles as the Duke takes Anna away for a dance. Frozen-disneyscreencaps-2441.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2471.jpg Anna with Elsa at the Ball.jpg|Elsa with Anna at last! Metooanna.png|"Me too." Itisjustcannot.png 2014-01-17_10.52.20_am.png 2014-01-17_10.52.44_am.png Queen Elsa Princess Anna and Prince Hans.jpg Elsa Shocked.jpg|"Wha...?" 2014-01-17_10.53.04_am.png|"...Marriage?" Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-14h22m58s38.png|"Wait, slow down!" 2014-01-17_10.54.03_am.png|"No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." Shockedanna.png frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2985.jpg|"May I talk to you, please? Alone?" Iwanttotalkwithyouanna.png|"No." 2014-01-17_11.02.16_am.png|"Fine. You can't marry a man you've just met." 2014-01-17_11.04.24_am.png|"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no." Hans-elsa-anna-party.jpg|Now, excuse me..." Fullscreen capture 10282013 71844 PM.bmp.jpg|"The party is over. Close the gates." Anna removing Elsa's glove.JPG|Elsa's glove being removed by Anna. Give me my glove.JPG|"Give me my glove!" Fullscreen capture 10292013 72744 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna: "Elsa, please, please! I can't live like this any more!" Elsa: "Then leave." Fullscreen capture 10282013 71903 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna: "What did I ever do to you?" Elsa: "Enough, Anna." Fullscreen capture 10292013 72811 PM.bmp.jpg|"No, why?! Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!" Fullscreen capture 10292013 72835 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa loses control... Fullscreen capture 10292013 72821 PM.bmp.jpg|"I said, ENOUGH!" Fullscreen capture 10282013 71432 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 10282013 71926 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa opens the door and runs down the hall and outside. Shockedelsa.png Elsabetweenherpeoples.png Whatshouldido.png Fullscreen capture 10292013 72148 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa freezing the edge of a fountain. 666322444.jpg|Elsa froze a fountain! Frozen-new-trailer-elsa-the-snow-queen-35843875-640-286.jpg|Anna: "Elsa!" Fullscreen capture 10292013 72119 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa stepping on the water, and realizing that it freezes beneath her Movie Screenshots 14.jpg Frozen_395873.jpg|Elsa running across the fjord Fullscreen capture 10292013 72204 PM.bmp.jpg|An Unexpected Journey. Fullscreen capture 1112013 95107 AM.bmp.jpg|(sings) The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen." Fullscreen capture 1222013 24457 PM.bmp.jpg|''A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this...'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24505 PM.bmp.jpg|''...swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried.'' letitgo4.png|''Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be.'' letitgo11.png|''Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them knoow. Well now they...'' Discarding_the_glove.jpg|''...know!'' vlcsnap-2013-12-22-20h03m52s243.png|''Let it go!'' elsa-magic.jpg|''Let it go!'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24533 PM.bmp.jpg|''Can't hold it back anymore!'' F789632145.jpg|''Let it go!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 94343 AM.bmp.jpg|''Let it go!'' slam_the_door.png|''Turn away and slam the door!'' Elsadontcare.png|''I don't care what they're going to say!'' letitgo13.png|''Let the storm rage on...the cold never bothered me anyway.'' Elsa sings.jpg|''It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small...'' Elsa Singing.jpg|''And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!'' 2013-11-17 06.36.40 pm.png|''It's time...'' Fullscreen capture 10292013 72317 PM.bmp.jpg|''... to see what I can do. To test the limits and break through!'' Elsa thrusts her hands out on the word, "test." Elsa_just_before_she_runs_to_the_other_side.jpg|''No right, no wrong, no rules for me...'' 2013-11-17 06.35.03 pm.png|''I'm free!'' Refining the snow into ice. Fullscreen capture 1112013 104756 AM.bmp.jpg|''Let it go!'' F654789321.jpg|''Let it go! I'm one...'' Elsa making an ice staircase. elsa_stairs.png|''...with the wind and sky!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 104808 AM.bmp.jpg|''Let it go! Let it go!'' Let-It-Go-frozen-35645937-1024-423.jpg|''Here I stand!'' Elsa's castle floor snowflake_big.png|''... and here I'll stay!'' elsa_looking.png|''Let the storm rage on.'' Elsa about to build her castle 2013-11-17 06.38.02 pm.png|Elsa's castle rising. Frozen-disneyscreencaps com-3842.jpg 42345666.jpg Elsa42.png|''I'm never...'' Elsa43.png|''...going back! The past is in the past!'' Elsa throwing the crown and forgetting the past. LIG.png|''Let it go!'' Disney-Frozen-Let-It-Go-3.jpg|''Let it go!'' LIG 1.png|''And...'' Elsa's Transformation LIG 4.png|''...I'll rise like the break of daawn!'' 2013-11-17 06.39.34 pm.png|''...Let it go!'' LIG 19.png|''Let it goo!'' LIG 26.png|''Here...I ...stand..." Elsa the snow queen 2013.jpg SnowQueenElsa.jpg|"in the light of day!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 95357 AM.bmp.jpg|''Let the storm...'' It's Gone.png|''The cold never bothered me anyway.'' Turn away….png|Elsa turns away... Elsawithbluedress.png Tumblr mzihwzQDCL1tpv2c0o6 1280.png|"I never knew what I was capable of." tumblr_mzihwzQDCL1tpv2c0o8_1280.png|""No, Anna, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am..." 18-5_022-00_0001.jpg|"...without hurting anybody." Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6412.jpg|"Olaf?" tumblr_mz38agVzDp1tngq4uo2_1280.png|Elsa realizing that she created Olaf. 2014-01-12_03.39.36_am.png 2014-01-12_03.40.15_am.png|Elsa remebers what happened 2014-01-12_03.40.41_am.png Afraidelsa.png 2014-01-12_03.19.56_am.png Ftftifreprise.png 2014-01-12_03.33.29_am.png|"Anna." 2014-01-12_03.33.15_am.png|''Please go back home, your life awaits.'' Annabackhomeandenjoyedyourlife.png|''Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates.'' Anna: Yeah, but-'' 2014-01-12_03.41.03_am.png|''I know! You mean well, but leave me be. Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free! Elsasingingreprisesong.png|''Just stay away and you'll be safe from me!'' Frozen anna and elsa3.jpg|''What do I not know?'' Snowstorm.png|''I can't control the curse!'' Elsa's_stress.jpg|''Anna please, you'll only make it worse!'' Youarenotsafehere.png|''You're not safe here!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 95206 AM.bmp.jpg|"I CAN'T!!!!!" 2014-01-12_03.53.16_am.png|Gasp! Annaareyouokay.png|First sees Kristoff Whatcanyoudotostopthiswinter.png 44225677.jpg|Anna: "No, I'm not leaving without you, Elsa!" Fullscreen capture 11182013 122939 PM.bmp.jpg|The desolation of Elsa. Fullscreen capture 11182013 122817 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa in regret. Movie Screenshots 47.jpg|The ice responds to Elsa's fear. Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8235.jpg tumblr_n1u2lc66wM1ry7whco1_1280.png frozen___queen_elsa2.jpg|"No. Please." Elsa_Snow_Queen.png Elsa Snow Queen Duke Of Weselton thug.png Elsa-The- duke of Weselton thug - a.png|Elsa's castle is under attack! Elsa-The-Duke-Of Weselton thug- b.png 2013-09-25/86f386cc-1e7f-4b8a-9db3-434d3f2324c0_26-1-5_064-00_0001.jpg.jpg|Elsa defending herself 235676433.jpg Usetheicepower.png Hans-Queen Elsa.png|Elsa's "evil" face Elsasawhans.png|What am I doing? frozen___queen_elsa3.jpg|Elsa sees her chandelier about to fall on her! frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8478.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8485.jpg vlcsnap-2014-03-08-09h29m42s85.png|Elsa locked up! 43234565.jpg|Elsa looking out the window at her wintry curse. Fullscreen capture 10292013 72405 PM.bmp.jpg Tumblr_n1yabuUgK21ry7whco5_1280.png Snow Queen Hans.png Tumblr_n1yabuUgK21ry7whco7_1280.png Tumblr_n1yabuUgK21ry7whco8_1280.png Hans-and Snow Queen.png Hans- and Snow Queen-Elsa.png|Hans: "Anna has not returned." Elsa-Hans.png|Hans: "If you would just stop the winter." Elsa and hans.PNG|"Bring back summer..." Fullscreen capture 10282013 75915 PM.bmp.jpg|"Please." sad elsa.PNG|"Don't you see? I can't." frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8595.jpg 2014-01-12_03.57.37_am.png Runelsa.png Hans-elsa-storm.jpg takecareofmysister.jpg|"Just take care of my sister!" Prince-hans-and-elsa.png frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10057.jpg Yoursisterisdeadbecauseofyou.png|Hans: "Your sister is dead! Because of you!" Tumblr n1wf0fa8d31ry7whco9 1280.png Hans-elsa-hd.png|Elsa believes she has killed Anna. Hans-elsa-the-fjord.jpg Hans-elsa.jpg Hans-elsa1.jpg Hans-elsa2.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-02-13h21m50s114.png Hans-sword-elsa-HD.jpg Anna-save-elsa-hd.jpg Hanselsaanna1.jpg Tumblr mz3mydxa7I1skiltjo1 1280.png annaandelsafrozen2.png|"Anna!!" annaandelsafrozen3.png|"No, no!" Elsa looking at Anna's frozen statue in horror. annaandelsafrozen5.png annaandelsafrozen6.png annaandelsafrozen7.png Annaandelsafrozen9.png 2014-01-12_04.01.43_am.png|Elsa crying annaandelsafrozen10.png 2014-01-12_04.02.37_am.png|Elsa crying as Anna's body thaws. 2014-01-12_04.02.55_am.png|Elsa happy to see Anna alive. 1889023_10152134660631855_1438524692_o.jpg Annawasaliveagain.png Trueloveofthesisters.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10333.jpg|"I love you." Elsa-and-Anna-2.png|Elsa realizing her love for Anna can thaw the winter. (Anna is confused by what Elsa means by this at first.) Love_can_thaw....png|"Love!" Fullscreen capture 1112013 95101 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa thawing the winter and bringing back summer. Fullscreen capture 1112013 95443 AM.bmp.jpg|The eternal winter has banished. Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10454.jpg Iknowyoucandoit.png Frozen anna and elsa.jpg|"Oh,Olaf!" 233566.jpg|Elsa recreating Olaf. anna-elsa-kristoff-sven-HD.png Elsa-Anna-Sven-Kristoff.jpg Thetwolovelysisters.png Fullscreen capture 1112013 95324 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa hugging Anna. 2013-12-03 07.58.23 pm.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10789.jpg 2014-01-12_05.23.37_am.png|Elsa freezing the ground for the ice rink frozen-disneyscreencaps_com-10801.jpg elsaicerink.png|Elsa creating an ice rink in the courtyard 2014-01-12_05.24.12_am.png|Elsa is happy that she could create something good with her powers. Elsa-anna-final-scene.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10846.jpg|"We're never closing them again." 2014-01-12_05.25.12_am.png|Anna: "Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't skate." 2014-01-12 05.25.24 am.png 2014-01-12_05.25.53_am.png|Elsa and Anna skating together 2014-01-12_05.26.05_am.png Arendelle's Citizens.jpg 2014-01-12 05.15.53 am.png Frozenscreencapfinale.jpg ''Frozen Fever Frozen fever 4.jpg|Elsa and her family Frozen fever 5.jpg|Arranging Anna's birthday party Frozen fever 2.jpg|Looking over he sleeping sister Frozen fever 1.jpg|Elsa and her sister Frozen fever 18.png Frozen fever 17.jpg Frozen fever 16.jpg Frozen fever 15.jpg Frozen fever 14.jpg Frozen fever 13.jpg Frozen fever 12.jpg Frozen fever 11.jpg Frozen fever 10.jpg Frozen fever 9.jpg Frozen fever 8.jpg Frozen Fever 27.jpg Frozen fever 20.jpg Frozen Fever 31.jpg Frozen Fever 32.jpg Television It's a Small World: The Animated Series IASW_Frozen.png|Elsa and Anna in the background Once Upon a Time'' OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-2.JPG OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-3.JPG OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-6.JPG|Elsa's complete transformation OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-7.JPG|Elsa's gloves OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-10.JPG|Elsa removed one of her gloves... OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-12.JPG|...and showed her power! OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-13.JPG|Elsa's power OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-16.JPG OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-19.JPG|Full back shot of Elsa OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-21.JPG 0269d2461ff44db6cd8ef40eeb0dd903.jpg 1000px-408ElsaTrapped.png|How Elsa was trapped within the urn... Elsa and Kristoff OUAT.jpeg Anna and Elsa Once Upon a Time 3.jpg Anna and Elsa Once Upon a Time 2.jpg Anna and Elsa Once Upon a Time 1.jpg Anna and Elsa Once Upon a Time 4.png Once Upon A Time Frozen 1.jpg Once Upon A Time Frozen 2.jpg Once Upon A Time Frozen 3.jpg Once Upon A Time Frozen 4.jpg Once Upon A Time Frozen 5.jpg Anna and Elsa in OUAT.jpg Anna's wedding gown.jpg Elsa in Once Upon A Time.png Queen_Elsa_Once_Upon_A_Time1.jpg Queen_Elsa_Once_Upon_A_Time2.jpg Queen_Elsa_Once_Upon_A_Time3.jpg Queen_Elsa_Once_Upon_A_Time4.jpg Elsa in Storybrooke.jpg 403UrnDiscovery.png 405Promo1.jpg|Elsa with Emma 405Promo2.jpg 405_25.png ouat 4x05 7.JPG 405Promo5.jpg onc402_033_051.jpg Chocolate.jpg Shattered-Sight-Once-Upon-a-Time-Recap-51828.jpg Photo-3.png A 610x408.jpg ONCE-UPON-A-TIME-Recap-Season-4-Episode-10-Fall.jpg Once-Upon-a-Time-4x09-Fall-Elsa-holding-out-Annas-necklace.jpg Tumblr inline nevhzw8Sf01r3sgat.jpg 408LocatorSpell.png OUAT-Rocky-Road-14.jpg 403Promo1.jpg Once-Upon-a-Time-4x06-Family-Business-Elsa-learning-to-control-her-powers.jpg Once-Upon-a-Time-4x01-A-Tale-of-Two-Sisters-Elsa-Blasting-Car-with-Leroy-and-Sleepy-Driving1.jpg OnceHeroesVillains-640x426.jpg Prince Neal 404.png 411ElsaAtAnnaWeeding3.jpg Once-Upon-a-Time-Season-4-Episode-6-Clip-Synopsis-Anna-Meets-The-Snow-Queen.png once-upon-a-time-princess-elsa.png|link=Anna/Gallery/Films and Television onceuponatime_emmaannaelsa.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Frozen galleries Category:Disney Princess galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries